1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a method and device for customizing a printing application according to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication technologies are developed and mobile communication terminals spread, mobile terminals, for example, smartphones, tablet PCs, and PDAs are replacing the roles of past personal computers. In the field of image forming devices, for example, a printer, a scanner, a fax machine, or a multi-function peripheral (MFP), a technology for directly using an image forming device without going through a PC is under development.
In order to directly use an image forming device in a mobile terminal, it may be necessary to install a printing application on the mobile terminal. However, the printing application has a limitation in providing a user customized work environment. For example, if a user does not have permission to use a copy function in an image forming device, to save resources of a mobile terminal and provide user convenience, it may be necessary to configure a printing application besides a copy function. However, all the functions of a currently available printing application may be installed and executed regardless of a user's authority.